


Sweetness

by awkwardlyQuixotic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP, birdy business, cloaca porn, um...yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardlyQuixotic/pseuds/awkwardlyQuixotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave ended up with more avian characteristics than he expected. Bro loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written porn before!!! I have nothing else to say about this. Enjoy yourselves, I guess.

Davesprite gasped into Bro’s mouth, wrapping his tail around grinding hips. He could feel Bro’s erection pressing into him. His lower lip caught between Bro’s, earning a soft bite. Dave pressed himself closer to his brother as their tongues twisted together. 

Becoming a sprite had left Dave with a strange assortment of body parts: the lack of legs was only the beginning. It had taken a long time for Bro to convince Davesprite to give him access. A long time and a very awkward conversation about avian anatomy. “It’s a fuckin’ cloaca, not a pussy,” Dave had muttered. Now, though, as Bro’s fingers ghosted over the edges of his hole, Davesprite cursed himself for waiting so long. 

He shuddered, clawing at Bro’s back had enough to scratch as Bro sucked on his earlobe and teased his entrance.   
“Come on, Bro,” he breathed into the older man’s ear. “Just-“ he was cut off by a loud chirp as Bro sank a single finger deep into him. Bro’s lips moved along his jaw, kissing gently while he slowly moved his finger in and out of his brother. Orange trickled out, coating his hand as he added another finger. Dave was smooth and so warm, twitching and moaning; he kissed and bit at Bro’s neck, sucking dark red hickeys onto the skin hungrily.

After a while Bro slid his fingers out of Davesprite, dropping to his knees and kissing all around where Dave really wanted his mouth to be. He was covered in orange fluid by now, licking it up from Dave’s skin and smearing it everywhere with his one dripping hand. Davesprite whined shamelessly, tempted to just fist his hands in Bro’s hair and force him to get down to business. Bro looked up at him, orange eyes sparkling with humour, and licked a slow, long stripe up Dave’s cloaca.   
A shuddering moan escaped from Davesprite, and his head would have rolled back if he wasn’t so transfixed by Bro’s eyes. Still staring at him, Bro teased the entrance with the tip of his tongue, smiling at the arousing ridiculous noises Dave couldn’t stop himself from making. Dave tasted delicious, like something Bro couldn’t quite place; he flicked his tongue across the hole again, savouring the sweetness. Teasing Dave was wonderful – dipping just the tip of his tongue in, rubbing and kissing around his hole until he was swearing in annoyance. By now fingers had tangled in his hair and were nudging him closer, so he gave up on teasing and just worked his tongue inside his brother. Dave let out a high wail, pulling Bro’s hair. He could feel the walls within Dave clenching slightly, shifting, and the taste was even stronger inside. Like sunshine and sugar and sex. Dave’s moans were in time with the rhythmic thrusting of Bro’s tongue, tasting and stroking gradually deeper.

One gloved hand slid over the (considerable) bulge in his jeans, palming it firmly. Dave’s sprite tail grasped his arm and squeezed, along with a chorus of “oh, f-fuck, oh, Bro, pleasepleaseplease yes”. Those noises were almost more delicious than the taste. Almost.   
All too soon Davesprite was bucking and moaning and Bro felt him clench around his tongue. A flood of pale orange liquid gushed onto his face as he carried on working his tongue inside a whimpering Dave. Bro didn’t stop until Dave pulled him away by the hair, chest heaving and face glowing saffron. Dave let go of Bro’s arm, moving to rub his bulge. The denim was becoming a bit painful, and Bro quickly snapped the fly open. Dave wormed his way into Bro’s pants, tail curling firmly around his cock and stroking. It didn’t take long before Bro was twitching and moaning himself, spurting hot cum onto Dave. 

Catching his breath, Bro pulled Davesprite down to his level by the tail, planting a soft wet kiss on his lips. Dave's arms circled his neck and for a while they just breathed together. Growing up with someone made them mean a lot to you, sometimes in ways that weren’t okay. There was nobody around to judge them now.


End file.
